Daggerpaine Industries
Daggerpaine Industries is a weapons manufacturing and invention factory, founded by Lawrence Daggerpaine and co-operated by Bill Plunderbones. History Daggerpaine Industries started off as a small weapons maker. The weapons themselves were forged by hand by Lawrence himself. The main shop was Edgar Shipcrash Weaponry, Port Royal. One of, if not the most, finest weapons made by Daggerpaine Industries was the Peace Keeper Blade. After Bill joined, it expanded from just conventional weapons, to experimental ones..... Today Today, Daggerpaine Industries is a multi-trillion dollar organization, creating brand new devices. As of May 5th 2011 all main islands have been added with something from Daggerpaine Industries *Port Royal - White House, City of Fire *Tortuga - City Of Water *Padres Del Fuego - XLIGHT reactor *Cuba - Daggerpaine industries Factory *Ravens Cove - Dimmensional technology for studing the Realm. The Factory The factory itself is located in Pantano River, Cuba, Cortevos server(owned by Bill Plunderbones) *Cuba - contains the storgae facility under the jail *Cortevos observatory - near the 3 main alligators on the beach *Pantano River- main factory- contains Bill's workshop, weapon testing area, *operated by ROBOBs ( robot alligators ) *powered by XLIGHT *mini XLIGHT reactor powers main factory The Different Divisions *Research and Development- the inventors division the people here create the different items the industry manufacture. *Weapons Development- another group of inventors who make the weapons in the industry. *Weapons testing- the ppl in this group test the weapons of course they make sure the weapons work right and do wat they are programed to do. *Shipping and development- head of Simon Redskull ship building department newest division. Research and Development this division is the inventors of the industry under Bill Plunderbones and Bounty Hunter Bill the researhers find information and ideas for inventions and the devolpmenters make them so they spend a long time in the factory. Also XLIGHT is the mnost studied thing there due to its many uses. As of May 1st 2011 during the comet collision they may have discovered a new source of energy that can tap the vast powers of The Realm inventions made: *Arc Reactor - reactor that kept the magma of padres from erupting into the mountain - Now Destroyed *XLIGHT reactor - current reactor replaced arc reactor and an unlimited source for the Society of Light members. *XLIGHT Converter- another version of the XLIGHT reactor it converts any subsatnce into XLIGHT making it a very sufficient energy source and safe too located in the Gen Of Peace secret bunker but also used in the Construction Team. *HydroLight Generator - a new type of reactor made by combining water and light - it powers the City Of Fire with a waterfall as a conductor and supplier another one was placed in City Of Water with an Underground River to power it. *XLIGHT Bulbs - a lightbulb made to use Light energy but Mobile and sometimes small for placing in buildings and ships an unlimited energy source- used in City Of FIre and more used in City Of Water. *Comet Cosmic energy - being Studied *Time Machine DELoreon *Inter Dimensionalizer - the realm gateway and portal creator held on Ravens Cove. *many factory safe guards like cloak device and XLIGHT shield. *City Of Fire - secret underground town in use for times of peril -loaction Royal Caverns, Cortevos *City Of Water - a second secret undeground town in use of peril and if Fire is in danger or seiged located in Thieves Den, corteovs Weapons and Defense Development this divison head by Bill Plunderbones and Bounty Hunter Bill create the weapons of the industry *SAM rockets - SAm rockets r a type of SMART missile system idea from Capt. skull X they can destroy any target u point them to. *SCUD artillery - a sort of drone like thing perfect for training combatants idea from Capt. Skull X *DEC missile launcher- Destroys Everything Completely- misslies that when inputed a target they will not stop until that target is gone. idea from Michael *SKYNET defense system- CLASSIFIED *more to come... *Supplies Gadgets to the CIA *Gen Of Peace Secret Bunker - for use in times of peril - location CLASSIFIED *ROBOBs- robotic alligators that work the factory and the construction team. *ROBOT Navy and EITC - they r robotic guards that are stationed around City Of Fire. Weapons Testing one of the most important parts of the weapons industry the people here test the weapons manufactured to make sure they function correctly, recieve orders correctly before distribution Shipping and Development *Head:Simon Redskull *Supervised by Lawrence Daggerpaine and Bill Plunderbones Cargo *The Company has a whole fleet of Cargo Ships headed by the S.S. SirusSS Sirius which deliver Orders across the world Luxury/Private We also build Luxury Private Ships for our more wealthier customers! S.S Peace - The Guild Flagship EITC Ship Building Done by the EITCSI, newly bought by Daggerpaine Industries. Junior CEO: Captain Robert. Notice: Daggerpaine Industries has sold the EITCSI to King George II, and he has reinstated everyone, and sold the company for free to Lord Robert. ---- Inventory *The Peace Keeper Blade/Duelist Blades (New type of swords) *Cloak device (protects light reactor and the factory from prying eyes) *XLIGHT SHIELD - barier shield generator on cuba uses light energy to create force fields *A Time Travel Machine (In the form of a DeLorean) *Factory Time Machine now in storasge and ready fro use if other one breaks or malfunctions. *A Arc Reactor (It kept the magma from reaching the core on padres causing a eruption. before it went into meltdown after a large blast) *Dimmensionalizer( a dimmensional portal device ) *A XLIGHT Reactor (Made to be a clean sorce after the Arc Reactor one failed) *LIght Converter - a version of the reactor that can turn any substance into XLIGHT energy *an unknown invention(possibly the secret weapon system bill is working on) *The XL Satellite Cannon (Bring beams of power from above) DESTROYED as of May 1st 2011 Repaired and back in storage ready for use. *Sword of Triton ( powered by Gem Of Triton) *Blessing blades ( newest weapon created by Bou nty Hunter Bill ) *Mood Doll ( newest weapon created by Michael ) *The Gen. Of Peace Rapid Transport (G.P.R.T.) *Padres Sharkwrecker cannon ( cannon on padres volcano made by rose sharkwrecker ) *multiple new weapons swords guns staves dolls etc. * Leviathan Blade : supposedly the only thing that can kill the leviathan or seriously hurt it due to it being forged from its darkness. * new weapon systems * SAM rockets * SCUD artillery system * DEC missile launcher * S.S. Peace * Davy Jones Doll Construction and Order Forms As a multi dollar corrporation there have been construction projects here are some of the main forms that have been documented. The Official Form and order for the Factory DAGGERPAINE INDUSTRIES FACTORY CREATED BY BILL PLUNDERBONES AND FUNDED BY LAWRENCE DAGGERPAINE CONSTRUCTED APRIL 2011 POWERED BY XLIGHT MINI REACTOR DIVISIONS CREATED: RESEARCH AND DEVEOLPMENT,WEAPONS AND DEFENSE,WEAPONS TESTING,SHIPPING AND DEVELOPMENT. SIGNATURE....... SIGNATURE...... XLIGHT REACTOR CREATED BY BILL PLUNDERBONES AND LAWRENCE DAGGERPAINE FUNDED BY DAGGERPAINE INDUSTRIES PURPOSE: TO SUPPLY AN UNLIMITED LIGHT SOURCE FOR THE LIGHT OF DESTRUCTION AND SOCIETY OF LIGHT MEMBERS. COMPLETED: MAY 2011 SIGNATURE..... SIGNATURE..... To see more forms see.. The XL Satellite cannon, City Of Fire , City Of Water Current Members *Lawrence Daggerpaine: Founder *Bill Plunderbones: CEO and head resreacher/weapons division *Edward Daggerhawk: Vice CEO *Esmerelda Semi Vice CEO *Matthew O'Malley: Cheif Financial Officer. *John Breasly: Funder *Mega- Co Financeer *Bounty Hunter Bill : Co researcher/ Co weapons division *Capt. Skull X : Co weapon tester *Michael :Co weapons division/ Co research Division/Co Weapons Tester *Jack Warskull : weapons testing *Lawless : research and deveolpment division *Rose Sharkwrecker - weapons division *Jay Brightsun - research and development divison *Simon Redskull - Head of Shipping and Development *Edgar Wildrat - research and development division *Last Desperado - Secretary to Lawrence Daggerpaine Joining If you wanna join, please say so in the comments and we'll send you a resume. 'Userbox' If you are accepted, use this userbox: Code: thumb|500px|left|Theme of the Industry, from the Despicalbe Me Soundtrackthumb|left|326px|Theme of building inventions thumb|300px|right|theme of building weapons Category:Governments Category:General Of Peace Guild Members Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Groups